pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:1-ek/Opowiadanie 2/Opowiadanie
Właściwe opowiadanie. Jak ma ktoś jakiś pomysł na ulepszenie go, walcie śmiało! . EMF Scootaloo Opowiadanie Terra Ruby I - Czas Hoenn Hoenn... tropikalny region, a także dom wielu Pokémonów. Od czasu Stevena zmieniły się rzeczy, m.in. lotnisko w Lilycove. Gdy wylądowaliśmy, było już południe. Silver (mój Oshawott) wskoczył mi na ramię, i zabraliśmy rzeczy. Porozglądałem się trochę na widoki, a następnie... ruszyłem. Moim celem jest miasteczko zwane Littleroot, ponieważ tam mieszka osoba której szukam, czyli Profesor Birch. Kiedy wspomniałem o tym, Silver zaczął się gapić na mnie, jakby nie był pewien wyboru. D''' - Wiem, wiem... pytasz się po co tam leziemy? No cóż... Potrzebny nam jest Pokédex, które jako tako nie posiadam na dzień dzisiejszy. I prawdopodobnie do dnia dzisiejszego nie będę go miał, droga do Littleroot zajmie dość dużo czasu, a jest już popołudnie - powiedział i się zamyślił na chwilę - No cóż, nie traćmy czasu na gadaniu, nasz cel to Littleroot! Tak więc Silver i Dash wyruszyli w drogę. Nie spotkali prawie żadnych Pokémonów, a jeśli już jakiegoś spotkali, to zwykle coś normalnego jak Wurmple czy Magikarp. Poza tym, ze względu na brak Poké Balli, łapanie ich nie wchodziło w grę. Stawali w miejscu parę razy, aby odetchnąć i nabrać siły na dalszą podróż. Gdy dotarli do Verdanturf Town, była już północ. Wiedząc iż o tej porze w okolicy potrafi się roić od silnych i agresywnych Pokémonów, a ponadto nawigacja po ciemku jest bez sensu, postanowili nocować w tym mieście. Przed tym, Dash postanowił gdzieś zadzwonić z Centrum Pokémonów... Po chwili, adresat rozmowy odebrał. '''? - Dobry wieczór... kto dzwoni o takiej porze? - spytał się ów rozmówca. D''' - Dobry wieczór, moje imię brzmi Dash i przybyłem do Hoenn aby rozpocząć swoją przygodę jako Trener Pokémonów. Pan to zapewne Profesor Birch? - odpowiedział Dash '''B - Tak to ja... teraz sobie przypominam że miałeś przylecieć Dash... nie spodziewałem się że zadzwonisz tak późno. Mogę spytać gdzie obecnie jesteś? D''' - Z tego co się orientuję... w Verdanturf Town. '''B - Rozumiem... widzę że dotarcie tu zajmie ci trochę czasu... - powiedział Birch. Po chwili, spostrzega Silvera który schował się - Widzę też że masz przyjaciela, i to takiego co rzadko widujemy w naszych stronach. D''' - Postanowiłem go wziąć ze sobą, nie zostawiłbym go w domu. '''B - Hmm... Dobrze. W każdym razie, zameldowałem cię w tutejszym Centrum Pokémon. No cóż... to tyle co chciałem powiedzieć. Do zobaczenia jutro! D''' - Dziękuje za zameldowanie mnie, i do widzenia! Rozmowa zostaje zakończona, a Dash i Silver przygotowują się do snu. '''D - Silver... jak myślisz, co nasz czeka? Oshawott wzrusza ramionami, na znak ze nie wie. Dash zamyśla się o podróżach w regionie Hoenn... o Pokémonach... i o jego przygodzie do bycia mistrzem Pokémon... Wszystko już następnego ranka, gdyż na ten moment panuje północ która by utrudniła ich podróż. Do czasu... Terra Ruby II - "Da Fuq?" Wstaje poranek dnia następnego. Silver i Dash są wypoczęci i gotowi do kolejnej podróży. Spakowani, wyruszają z Verdanturf przez Rusturf Tunnel. Napotykają jednak dziwną przeszkodę... D''' - Ee...a ta skała co tu robi? Nieważne, przejdziemy obok niej. Niestety, nie da rady. Jakaś niewidzialna ściana uniemożliwia ominięcie skały. Silver prawdopodobnie się zirytował, bo próbuje taranem zniszczyć skałę, ale jako że to jest zwykły taran, a nie ruch (i tak Oshawott nie może poznać tego ruchu), skała zostaje w jednym kawałku. '''S - Chwila... Co? ._. ?''' - Hej ty! Dash i Silver obracają się by zobaczyć... trenera. '''Trener - Walka, teraz! D''' - FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Dziki Przeciętny Trener się pojawił! Co zrobi Silver? Nie minęła nawet chwila, a Silver już taranuje trenera głową, który poleciał jak wystrzelony. Nie wiedząc od kiedy i w ogóle jak, Oshawott może wykonać Taran, ten prawdziwy. Dziki Przeciętny Trener zemdlał! Silver zyskał 22 Punktów Doświadczenia! '''D - Co to było to... nieważne. Mam większy problem na głowie - tą skałę... Jakbym gdzieś już to widział... A może... przeskoczyć nad skałą? Silver w mgnieniu oka biegnie by przeskoczyć nad skałą... i klops. Niewidzialna ściana blokuje drogę. Nagle, wszystko zaczyna błyskać. D''' - Co jest- Dziki Whismur się pojawił! '''D - E dobra... Tak w ogóle, skąd te napisy się wzięły? Z nieba? Hmm... Niestety... jedyne co mogę teraz zrobić to... uciec. Nie mam Poké Balli. Ucieczka powiodła się! D''' - Wciąż pytam skąd te napisy... Czuje się... dziwnie. W każdym razie... To co zrobiłeś temu "trenerowi" wyglądało nie na normalny taran, ale raczej ruch który się tak zowie. Spróbuj Tarana na skale! Oshawott posłuszny wykonuje polecenie i Taranem atakuje skałę. Wciąż w jednym kawałku, ale widać ślad po ataku. Niestety, Oshawott nie ma zamiaru powtórzyć ataku - głowa zaczęła go boleć. '''D - Hmm... No cóż... Będzie chyba trzeba obejść to miejsce, powinna być jeszcze druga droga do Littleroot stąd przez Meteor Falls... Jest to okrężna droga, ale nie mamy wyb- ?''' - Hej TY! '''D - awsdfdfsdfsdf kolejny trener? - mruczy pod nosem ?''' - Widzę że masz problem z tą skałą. Pomóc ci? '''D - A to coś nowego... - pomyślał Dash - No... czemu nie? Trener, kimkolwiek jest, wystawia Machopa który za pomocą jakiegoś ruchu niszczy skałę. Ręka działa ala cios karate, przecinając skałę na 2 części. Pokémon następnie wraca do Poké Balla. ?''' - Gdybyś kiedykolwiek potrzebował tego ruchu, idź do mnie, do Mauville City. Pomogę ci. - powiedział tajemniczy trener, po czym zniknął... '''D - Trochę dziwny gość... Ale uprzejmy. Możemy kontynuować drogę do Littleroot! Droga dłuży się i dłuży... i nie widać końca. Czyżby tunel został przedłużony od czasu Stevena? I żadnych Pokémonów... To dziwne. Dziwne... i przerażające do szpiku kości. Jaskinie zwykle są pełne dzikich Pokémonów, a od pół godziny nie widać żywej duszy, no z wyjątkiem Silvera. Nagle... Woda. Dźwięk szumiącej wody... Spokojnej, szumiącej wody... jak przy morzu. Ale... to nie ma sensu. Najbliższy zbiornik wodny jest z kilometr czy dwa stąd... na zewnątrz... Nie ma szans by było słychać tu wodę... no chyba że tu jest jakiś. Tylko kiedy on powstał? I jak wielki on jest? No cóż... trzeba ruszać przed siebie, nie myśleć o tym... nie myśleć... woda jest coraz głośniejsza... i coraz bardziej niespokojnie brzmiąca i... D''' - O ŚWIĘTY ARCEUSIE! TO PRZECIEŻ METROWA FALA WODY! Metrowa. Nie jest to tsunami czy coś, ale na tyle duża aby utopić człowieka. Jest tylko jedne wyjście z tej sytuacji... RUN BITCH RUN Skręt w lewo... a woda coraz bliżej... kolejny skręt w lewo... fala się zbliża Dash! Nagle... światło! WYJŚCIE. Niestety, Dash potyka się o kamień, i w wielkim stylu robi kraksę, wychodząc z tunelu i omijając falę, na której serfuje Silver. Niby krótki moment... ale i tak stresujący. Jeden błąd i by cię fala utopiła. '''D - Do jasnej ciasnej... coś mi się nie podoba... Niebezpiecznie... ten region się zmienił... od czasów Stevena... I to bardzo... ugh... Nagle... obraz zaczął się rozmazywać... aż nagle coś innego się pojawiło... Coś... dziwnego... a potem zniknęło. D''' - Czy ja właśnie widziałem... coś co wyglądało jak różowy koń z watą cukrową zamiast grzywy? Co się ze mną dzieje... Po długiej stresującej podróży... ekipa nareszcie dotarła do Littleroot. Pokédex został odebrany, a także 5 Poké Balli. Silver i Dash odpoczęli po raz kolejny. '''D - Podsumujmy dzień... niewidzialna ściana blokująca skałę... te napisy... a potem nagle wielka fala wodna... W skrócie - DA FUQ? Ech... nie ważne... Nasz cel to Petalburg... tam jest pierwsza Sala... A to tylko początek dziwactw... tylko początek... Aqua Sapphire I - Zaczyna się Czas akcji: Mniej więcej ranek dnia po Terra Ruby II. To był piękny dzień w mieście Littleroot. Nie przesłyszeliście się - miasto. Nie miasteczko. Miało nawet lotnisko, jakkolwiek dziwne to jest. W każdym, był to piękny dzień. Idealny dzień na puszczanie latawców, na pływanie, na opalanie się… …na zaczęcie podróży przez trenera. Pierwszy samolot który wylądował na Lotnisku Littleroot przybył dzień wcześniej. To był specjalny moment w domu w południowo-zachodnim zakątku miasta. Flutter zawsze mówiła że moment kiedy pierwszy samolot wyląduje, będzie tym samym momentem kiedy jej podróż się zacznie. To znaczy że była spóźniona. Budzik zadzwonił o 7:30. Flutters obudziła się. Zebrała myśli w sekundę, a następnie zabrała jej oficjalny Ekwipunek Trenera Ligi Hoenn™ i przebrała się z jej odzieży nocnej. Następnie poprowadziła samą siebie do klatki schodowej i beztrosko zeszła na dół. Jej matka już była zbudzona na dole. To było oczywiste; jej matka zawsze wstawała przed nią. Typowa osoba z Littleroot była osobą polegająca na rutynach, i jej dom nie był wyjątkiem. Flutters rozciągnęła się i ziewnęła. Usiadła by zjeść typowe śniadanie, kromkę tosta. Kiedy była gotowa, pożegnała się z matką i wyruszyła w kierunku laboratorium Pokémon, doma Profesora Bircha, tutejszego Profesora Pokémonów. Kiedy zapukała w drzwi, nikogo jednak nie było w domu. Bardziej niespokojna dusza by sponiewierała drzwi w tym momencie. Flutters tego nie zrobiła. Zamiast tego, ukradkiem poszła w kierunku drogi do Oldale Town. Nie chodziła tak bo chciała być niewidoczna, po prostu przychodziło jej to naturalnie. Na drodze do Oldale Town, znalazła Profesora Bircha. Profesor Birch był goniony przez Zigzagoona. “P-p-p-pomocy!” powiedział Birch. To zdarzyło się przedtem, ale tym razem jest to poważne. Coraz więcej i więcej Zigzagoonów pojawiło się na Drodze 101 od czasów Steven Stone'a. Kiedyś był co rok w Littleroot mieszkańcy miasta zbierali się by przepędzić Zigzagoona z Route 101 poprzez Oldale Town, ale to dawne czasy. Z tego powodu, u Zigzagoonów rozwinęła się mentalność typowa dla stada. Flutters nie miała wyboru. Nie mogła po prostu go zostawić, i nie miała niczego czym mogła by rzucić w Zigzagoona. Musiała poszukać w jego torbie. W torbie Flutters znalazła Poké Balla. Nie patrzyła czy jest ich więcej lub czy ten Poké Ball ma jakiegoś Pokémona w środku. Po prostu rzuciła kulą w Zigzagoona. Poké Ball rykoszetem odbił się od głowy Zigzagoona. Stworzenie uciekło z płaczem. Z pewnością będzie mieć ból głowy po tym. Poké Ball jednak nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa. Wylądował na ziemi i otworzył się, ujawniając Vulpixa. Flutters spanikowała. Nie wiedziała jak wsadzić go z powrotem do Poké Balla! Na szczęście, Birch był w pobliżu aby uratować Flutters od dodatkowego stresu. Poszli do jego laboratorium, i Birch dał Vulpixa Flutters, z 5 Poké Ballami i Pokédexem, mówiąc że ona 'widzi w niej talent, ale wciąż ma długą drogę do bycia kompetentnym Trenerem Pokémonów' Flutters wyszła z laboratorium. Lekka bryza potargła nieco jej włosami, i wypuściła Vulpixa z Poké Balla. Uklękła do niego i mówiła do niego, opowiadając o jej życiu aż do terazu. Vulpix wydawał być się nieco bezinteresowny, i w połowie historii kiedy mówiła że poszła na dietę bo mogła, i użył Ataku Żarem na jej nodze. Ogień został szybko zgaszony i Vulpix został skarcony. Flutters nie była jednak osobą żywiąca urazy i wkrótce byli w drodze. “Ogrom przygód czeka na nas w świecie Pokémonów, Vulpix! Kto wie co może się zdarzyć!” powiedziała Flutters do jej nowego przyjaciela. Vulpix wydawał się uśmiechać przy tym. Szybko obrócił swoją głowę dookoła aby skupić się na tym co było przed nimi. Terra Ruby III - S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Jak pewnie zauważycie, zmieniłem nieco styl pisania, natchniony przez Aqua Sapphire I) Silver i Dash (albo Dash i Silver, jak wolicie) właśnie idą w kierunku … Czemu? A bo ponoć coś tam jest. Co? To Dash chce sprawdzić. Spokojnym chodem idą w kierunku Oldale Town. Droga jest dłuższa niż się wydaje, ale w końcu docierają do Oldale Town… …i tu nagle dzieje się rzecz niespodziewana! Ziemia zaczęła się nagle trząść! Dash nie może utrzymać równowagi i ląduje w glebie. Co to było? Trzęsienie ziemi? Czy może jakaś eksplozja? No bo w końcu Team Galactic i ta bomba… na DRUGIM końcu regionu było ją czuć. A szczerze mówiąc, natura jest raczej silniejsza, więc należy spodziewać się wszystkiego. Po chwili chodu przez Oldale Town, ujawnia się oczom bohaterów Route 103. Droga pełna dzikich Pokémonów… ale żaden nie jest wart łapania… na razie. Z wyjątkiem Zigzagoonów, ale na razie zbyt wielkie ryzyko, wiele się zmieniło od kiedy Steven był Championem Hoenn… teraz już nim nie jest, ale ponoć można go gdzieś spotkać w Hoenn, zajmującego się jego pasją - zbieraniem rzadkich kamieni. Mimo to, niewiele osób wie gdzie można go często spotkać. Po dotarciu i przedarciu się przez Poochyeny, Dash jest po drugiej stronie... I widzi jaskinię. Jego ciekawość pcha go w stronę jaskini, ale Silver jest przeciw temu. “Chyba nie sądzisz że wejście tam jest aż TAK niebezpieczne? Przecież Liga Hoenn by zablokowało taką jaskinię, tak samo jak w przypadku Azurii…” - powiedział Dash do swego towarzysza Parę kroków po wejściu do jaskini… Dziki Zubat x30 się pojawił! “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-” - wydusza z siebie Dash na widok Zubatów Dash został "zmaltretowany" przez latające Zubaty, ale na szczęście nic większego mu się nie stało, oprócz tego że Zubaty wyciągnęły go z jaskini i wyrzuciły w krzaki. Dash, brudny od ziemi i nieco poobijany, wstaje, widząc Silvera obok siebie. Widocznie maluch też został ofiarą Zubatów. Nagle, bohaterowie widzą jakąś dziewczynę… Ona włazi do jaskini! Po co? Czyżby dla tego samego powodu? Chwila… wygląda na to że jej partner to Vulpix. Nie żeby to było dziwne, w końcu są w Regionalnym Pokédexie Hoenn… ale jako tako jest to jej jedyny Pokémon. Czyżby Birch zmienił Pokémony? Możliwe. Chwilę po tym jak wchodzą, Dash i Silver śledzą Trenerkę i jej Pokémona. Niczym "ninja", jak to Dash określa… śledzą. Niby niezauważeni… ale czy tak jest naprawdę? No cóż, raczej nie, gdyż Dash raz zaliczył glebę, potykając się o kamień. Trochę to trwa, ale w końcu droga się kończy czymś co wygląda jak ślepy zaułek… Ale to tylko złudzenie. Dziewczyna jakimś cudem przechodzi przez ścianę! “Co do-” - "zaciął się" Dash na widok zdumiewającego zdarzenia. Dash próbuje przejść przez to samo miejsce. I nic. Solidne jak normalna skała. Czyżby dziewczyna była duchem? Nie… To zbyt rzadkie. Oshawott próbuje Taranem, ale też nic. Tylko ból głowy powrócił. “Tym razem jestem na to przygotowany.” - powiedział Dash, po czym zabandażował głowę Silvera i położył na nią worek z lodem. Chwilę po tym, skała znika! Być może to miejsce jest chronione czymś przed trenerami o złych intencjach i tym podobnym… Ale ta dziewczyna… ona bez niczego przeszła. Czy ona jest na tyle dobra że przejście samo się otworzyło? No cóż, to pytanie pozostaje bez odpowiedzi. I nie zostanie udzielona na nie odpowiedź przez jakiś czas ponieważ tuż gdy próg przejścia został przekroczony, z miejsca które wydawałoby się że nie istnieje, pojawił się Shroomish. Widocznie będzie trzeba z nim walczyć aby przejść dalej... Ale o tym w następnym rozdziale Terra Ruby! (Bonusowe punkty jeśli bez Google potrafi opisać grę do której nawiązuje tytuł) Terra Ruby eXtra - Dokument Trochę informacji o bohaterze z dokumentów. *'Wiek': *'Data urodzin': 13 maja 2019 (Baran) *'Grupa krwi': A- *'Wzrost': 170cm *'Waga': 59kg *'Hobby': Astronomia i jej pochodne *'Kolor oczu': Niebieski *'Kolor włosu': Naturalnie brąz, zafarbowane na wielokolorowe. *'Rodzinne miasto': ? *'Ulubiony kolor': *'Stosunek do Pokémonów': Chociaż nie zawsze taki jest, potrafi być miły i opiekuńczy wobec swoich Pokémonów. Jednym z pierwszych Pokémonów którym miał okazje się zaopiekować był Lilligant, chociaż to był ich sekret. Czy się jeszcze zobaczą, nie wiadomo. Lilliganty jak dotąd widziano tylko w Unovie, tamten był wyjątkiem. *'Cel': Poznać wszystkie Pokémony i zaprzyjaźnić się z wieloma. Kategoria:Własna twórczość